Enjoy the Night
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: It's the first Christmas without Voldie and our two lovely women have a little to much to drink.


**Enjoy the night**

The whole of Europe were celebrating the first Christmas without Voldemort and the staff of Hogwarts were no different. They had thrown a ball for the occasion and invited everyone and anyone. The only set back to this was the amount of alcohol that was there. Since it was a celebration, the Headmistress allowed it and decided to enjoy the night. She walked around the Great Hall with a natural grace, always carrying a glass of firewhisky in her hand, talking to parents, mingling with recently graduated students, and dancing with nearly everyone. When the clock struck one in the morning, she decided it was time for her to take her leave and make her way to her chambers. Saying her goodnights, she walked out of the Hall and headed towards her rooms.

After making it a safe distance from the Hall, Minerva stopped faking being sober and stumbled down the hallway, swaying dangerously to the right. When she came to the corner, she leant against the wall for a second, waiting for the corridor to stop spinning. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and felt the world around her lurch to the left. She fell back against the wall thinking. Two seconds later, she made up her mind and changed. Instead of the headmistress standing near the corner, a grey tabby cat sat. Slowly it stood up on all fours and slowly started walking around the corner. What she saw stopped her. There was Hermione Granger lying down on the ground. She started to run to the girl, but stopped after only two meters.  
Hermione slowly sat up and looked around her. _Where am I? _She thought, trying to get her bearings. When she looked to her left, she finally saw the grey tabby cat sitting there. It had unusual markings around its stunning emerald eyes. She frowned as she thought that cat looked familiar, as did the setting, but she couldn't figure out why. Carefully she stood up and walked towards the cat and knelt down in front of it, and held out her hand. Slowly the cat stretched out and sniffed her fingers, before it walked closer, allowing the girl to pick her up.

Minerva couldn't help but move forward. She had always felt as though something was pulling her towards the girl while she was near, but normally she would be able to resist it. But not now, now her system was mixed with alcohol, letting down her guard significantly. She curled up in a tight ball in the girls arms and started to purr. She felt warm, cosy and loved. Shortly, she drifted off to sleep as the young woman held her in her arms, mumbling on about how she felt alone.

MMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHGMMHG

When Minerva opened her eyes again, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her human form. She quickly changed back, only to find that she was being held from behind. Instinctively she tensed. Cautiously she turned to look at who was holding and was surprised to see Miss Granger pressed up against her back. She rolled herself over so she could get a better look at the young woman holding her. Her hair had flattened out since she had left Hogwarts the year before, her cheeks had a bright red tinge to them and from what she could see, she had filled out since she last saw her. She looked back up at the sleeping girls face and smiled faintly. She was no longer the bushy haired know-it-all from first ear, but a beautiful, intelligent young lady. Tenderly, she ran her finger tips down her cheek like a lover. She looked up again before she carefully moved closer to her lips. She hesitated for a second before lightly touching her own lips to Hermione's, silently moaning at the sensations of finally knowing what Hermione's lips felt like against her own.

The older witch reluctantly pulled back from the tender kiss and opened her eyes to smiling chocolate ones. She stared into the eyes of her past student without blinking. _I could drown in her eyes. _She thought before she was pulled back to reality by the girl's soft voice. "I enjoyed that very much."

Minerva blinked in surprise before the corner of her mouth curled up into a seductive smile. "Is that so?"

Hermione smiled and nodded her head slowly. Minerva leant forward again and brought her lips back to Hermione's softly, causing her to moan at the tenderness of the touch. Slowly the kiss grew more passionate and hands started to wander, but the Headmistress pulled back, smiling. "I love you Hermione." She whispered softly.

Hermione looked up into the bright green eyes of the Headmistress with tears in her eyes. "I love you to Minerva. I love you to."

**A/N: **Would you believe that part of this was going to be in the next chapter of Secrets of the Heart? Oh well, hope you liked it. c:


End file.
